Kai Hamada
Kai Hamada 'is '''Kamen Rider Hurrikan '(Kamen Rider Harikēn), the titular hero of Kamen Rider Hurrikan. He is employed at Fairy Tale Workshop, a children's bookstore. He stumbles upon the power of Hurrikan after the siege of a Ninja Academy. Character History Past Kai's favorite past time was reading stories, specifically to his little sister Nya. He one day stumbled upon the Fairy Tale Workshop bookstore, which was led by Hans Anderson, who left The Netherlands in hopes of a new life. Kai's knowledge of Japan's customs helped him get the job at age 14. He had to become the man of the house at age 16. However, Hans unofficially adopted him and his sister, as they live in the apartment above the store. Present He had become fairly athletic and would go on sunrise jogs most summer mornings. One such morning, he passed by the park, but noticed something he hadn't before. He found and entered a portal into an eerie village that seemed to have been ransacked a long time ago. He found a trap door and took it to find a highly-advanced base of operations. Being curious, he started pushing every button and found the Hurricane Driver. He was soon nearly surrounded by Decryptors, but was able to successfully henshin into '''Kamen Rider Hurrikan. He was soon caught off guard by mysterious creatures called Dragnets that began to appear. He also found himself another rival, Kamen Rider Gouri. Spirit of Wind and Strength of Thunder In order to regain a Storm Cell from Salis, the two riders initially dueled, but later united to save the Tokyo Tower (and the Storm Cell). From then on, Tsuki decided to train the novice Hurrikan, who had begun to show improvement from reading and watched Ninja-related media. Son of Fire, Daughter of Earth The Duo were soon met by an equally powerful duo of Fire Earth, Kamen Rider Blaze and Kamen Rider Gaia. to be added Other Events Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger In the darkest hour of the darkest night of the summer, Kamen Rider Hurrikan briefly appeared alongside Kamen Rider 1, Kamen Rider Black RX, Kamen Rider Kuuga, Kamen Rider Kiva, Kamen Rider Kiva-la, Kamen Rider Fubuki, Kamen Rider Zi-O, Kamen Rider Geiz, and the Himitsurangers in their battle against Krake. Personality to be added ''(I honestly don't know) Appearances in Other Media In the opening of Super Hero Time, his poor ninjitsu skills end up ruining Rhiddi's garden and is rescued by the Jet Twins. He henshins and forms a second row of heroes with the Jet Twins. In the closing of Super Hero Time for 2020, he is seen posing with Kamen Rider Gouri and the Himitsurangers. The two riders stand on either side of the Himitsurangers. The opening and closing was updated for the new year to include Kamen Rider Blaze and Kamen Rider Gaia, where all 4 riders upstage the 7 Himitsurangers during their ending, Jetta! Jetta! Powers and Abilities * Wind Ninjitsu-due to attaining the Hurricane Driver, he has (albiet very poor to start with) Ninjitsu skills ** Cyclone-He later develops the ability to form a cyclone he can use primarily in battle. Relationships Team Hurricane * Tsuki Raiden/Kamen Rider Gouri: * Tucker Lo/Kamen Rider Blaze: * Ryn Sakamoto/Kamen Rider Gaia: * "Dino" Malcolm/Kamen Rider Kyoryu: Allies * Nya Hamada-little sister, SamuRider (ep. 33): * Hans Anderson-Loco in Parentis (unofficial), boss: * Kelsey Anderson-Sister (unofficial), colleague: * Christian Anderson-Brother (unofficial), colleague: * Doctor Usagi: * Showna Samsara: Villains * Salis: * Myra: * Zanzo: Other * Woz: When Woz introduces Kamen Rider Hurrikan, it is in a similar man as he had done for Zi-O, but proclaims him as the last wind ninja (ラストニンジャ ''Rasuto Ninja). This is one of the many gags in the 3-part team-up. Forms to be added Equipment Devices * Hurricane Driver - transformation device device * Storm Cells - transformation trinket * Cell Bank - an accessory that allows him to access Storm Cells Weapons * Ninjeto - a powerful sword that requires a storm cell to function * Killer Fan- a fan that can shoot deadly arrows Vehicles * Typhoon Runner - his motor cycle Notes to be added Category:Kamen Riders Category:Primary Riders Category:Kamen Rider Hurrikan Category:Lemurseighteen